The Winner Of The Game
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Competição expõe o melhor nos produtos e o pior nas pessoas." Emmeline/Remus/Dorcas


**The Winner Of The Game.**

**Emmeline/Remus/Dorcas.**

"Competição expõe o melhor nos produtos e o pior nas pessoas."  
(David Sarnoff)

_0oooo0_

Narrado por Emmeline Vance:

Eu sabia que na semana seguinte teríamos um passeio à Hogsmeade.

Bom, eu estava sem par, o cara que eu queria estava sem par... É só juntar dois mais dois e perceber o quão perfeito seria a combinação.

Por decidir que já perdera tempo demais esperando Remus Lupin me chamar para sair, fui até seu encontro em uma tarde. Tínhamos um tempo livre e lá estava ele com Dorcas Meadowes. Eu simplesmente odeio essa menina, ela não me engana. Vive grudada com o Remus. "Melhores amigos" Hunf... até parece. Pelo amor de Merlin, eles parecem unha e carne, duas metades da laranja ou qualquer outra coisa tosca de novelinha. Bom, mas não é a toa que eu me chamo Emmeline Vance e não aceito um não como resposta. Pelo menos, não quando o jogo será meu e quando eu sei que serei a vencedora.

Ele estava jogando xadrez com a Dorcas quando entrei na Sala Comunal. James, Sirius e Peter faziam algo ali perto, desconfiei que eles estavam enfeitiçando algum objeto, mas eu estava pouco me ferrando – para não falar outra coisa.

Caminhei até a mesa em que o Remus estava sentado. Ele e Dorcas olharam para cima, como era de se esperar, Remus apenas sorriu. A amiguinha dele ficou séria e corou um pouco. Sorri para o Lupin enquanto apoiava minha mão na mesa.

- Oi Remus. – Cumprimentei afetuosamente. Aquilo fez Dorcas se mexer desconfortável na cadeira onde estava.

- Olá Emmeline – disse Remus sorrindo. Ele voltou o olhar ao jogo e deu uma risada. – Há! Xeque!

Dorcas murmurou contrariada enquanto voltava sua atenção para o jogo. Era impressão minha ou eu estava sobrando ali? Pigarreei para chamar atenção. A Meadowes revirou os olhos enquanto Remus voltava a me olhar. Ele pareceu entender o que eu queria ali.

- Oh! Você quer falar comigo? – Perguntou-me surpreso.

- Não, ela quer jogar – ironizou Dorcas enquanto observava quais jogadas poderia fazer para não perder. Loser. – Há! Toma essa, Remus.

- O que foi? – Perguntou-me curioso. Fiz um biquinho enquanto fingia estar envergonhada.

- Erh... será que nós não poderíamos falar em particular? – Apontei para um canto da sala. Remus corou e eu pude perceber que os outros marotos haviam se virado para a gente. Dorcas suspirou tentando não perder a paciência.

- Erh... claro. – Remus levantou-se e me acompanhou até um canto da sala. Sirius sorria malicioso enquanto James apenas observava Dorcas. A garota parecia tentada a se levantar e partir para cima de mim. Hohoho.

- Então... – começou o maroto olhando para os lados. Ele parecia meio envergonhado pelo fato de estar em um canto da sala comigo. – O que foi, Emmeline?

- Me chame de Emme. E eu queria te fazer um convite. – Falei dando o meu melhor sorriso. – Você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo no sábado?

Remus arregalou os olhos e corou ainda mais. Ele é extremamente fofo.

- Hogsmeade? No sábado? – Perguntou-me confuso. Suspirei tentando ter paciência.

- É, poxa. Eu queria te convidar a muito tempo, mas só agora tive coragem. Então, você vai?

- É que eu tinha combinado de ir com os meninos e a Dorcas...

- Por favor, Remus – cheguei mais perto dele e passei a mão em seu braço. – Não seja mau a ponto de negar um pedido tão fofo. Você quer me ver triste?

- Não! Claro que não. Desculpa, Emmeline. É claro que eu vou com você. – Ele sorriu mostrando aquelas covinhas que só ele possuía.

- Eba! Ok, então! Nos encontramos lá na portão do Saguão. Até mais, Remus – fiquei nas pontas dos pés e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele sorriu acanhado e voltou para onde estava sentado. A Meadowes estava de braços cruzados e com uma expressão irada no rosto.

Que comece o jogo.

_0oooo0_

Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes:

Eu estava a ponto de me jogar em cima daquela vadia e arrancar todos os cabelos loiros e sedosos que ela possuía. Primeiro, ela atrapalha o meu jogo com o Remus para dar em cima dele, depois ainda tem a ousadia de me encarar como me desafiasse. Quem ela pensa que é?

É óbvio que todos nós sabemos que Emmeline Vance sempre foi de quatro pelo Remus, mas ela parecia se contentar em fazer sexo com todos os outros garotos de Hogwarts. E eu estava muito bem obrigada aceitando o fato de ela ser a mais comida, agora ela vem se meter no que é meu? Ok, tudo bem que o Remus não é meu, e ele não precisa saber que eu estou afim dele, mas o que essa vadia veio fazer aqui?

- O que a Vance queria, Aluado? – Perguntou Sirius sentando ao nosso lado. Remus olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez e deu de ombros. É impressão minha ou ele está um pouco corado?

- Ela me chamou para ir à Hogsmeade com ela no sábado. – Falou tentando parecer indiferente. Ah tá! Remus Lupin fica super indiferente quando a garota mais dada de Hogwarts pede para sair com ele. Uhum, até parece... e eu sou Merlin.

- E o que você disse? – Perguntou James curioso. – Disse que sim? Disse que não?

- Dá pra você fazer uma pergunta e esperar a resposta? – James se assustou com o meu tom mau humorado.

- Ok, não precisa partir para a agressão verbal – falou sorrindo de lado. Revirei os olhos e todos olhamos para Remus.

- Então... – começou Sirius mal se contendo.

- Eu aceitei.

- UHUL! – Todos os marotos berraram juntos comemorando o fato de Remus Lupin ter aceitado sair com a vaca da Vance. Quase esmaguei o cavalo que eu segurava para fazer a jogada. Continuei a prestar atenção ao tabuleiro fingindo não ligar para os comentários.

- Então, vai logo e parte para a ação, ouviu bem? A Vance não é muito de papo – disse Sirius como se estivesse dando um conselho ultra secreto.

- Fala logo que ela gosta de ser comida – falei do meu canto. Eles me olharam espantados, mas voltaram a conversar. Homens...

- E vê se não esquece de usar preservativo. Toma aquela poção básica antes de sair – James queria ser morto, só podia ser.

- É, cuidado para não engravidar a Vance. Não queremos que seu primeiro filho seja acéfalo – eu e meus comentários. Muito bem, Dorcas. Mostre o quão puta você está.

- Está tudo bem, Dorcas? – Perguntou Remus preocupado. Tirei o meu olhar do tabuleiro e o encarei. Todo o ar fugiu dos meus pulmões quando vi aquelas íris me olhando de forma tão profunda. Droga, Remus, você é um tonto.

- Está tudo ótimo – menti sorrindo. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você não ficou chateada pelo fato de eu ter aceitado, ficou? – Perguntou-me nervoso. Todos os marotos me encaravam, o silêncio era constrangedor.

- É claro que não! Pelo amor de Merlin, Remus. Você já é grandinho demais para saber o que quer fazer. – Menti descaradamente de novo. Remus sorriu relaxado.

- Ótimo, acho que a Emme deve ser até legal. Vai ser divertido.

Primeiro: Emme? Quem deu a permissão dele chamar a putinha de Emme?

Segundo: Ela deve ser legal? Cacete, Remus! Enxergue! Homens acham todas as meninas que gostam de fazer sexo com qualquer um legal!

Terceiro: Vai ser divertido?

Ok, foi a gota d'água. Levantei-me irritada e todos os marotos saíram de perto de mim. Remus me olhou sem entender.

Fiz uma última jogada no xadrez e falei triunfante antes de dar as costas aos meninos e sair dali:

- Xeque-Mate.

_0oooo0_

- Então, a bitch vai com ele à Hogsmeade? – Perguntou-me Marlene quando eu contei o que acontecera. Estávamos eu, Lene e Lily no quarto.

- Sim, não só convidou como fez questão de ficar alisando o Remus. Eu já disse como odeio essa menina? – Perguntei com ódio enquanto amassava um pergaminho que eu estivera escrevendo o dever de casa.

- Ok, primeiro: não desconte no seu dever. – Pediu Lily tirando o dever das minhas mãos. – Segundo: isso só serviu para mostrar uma coisa.

- O que? Que a Vance agora resolveu parar de ser comida pelos babacas e ser comida pelos certinhos? Que ela é uma puta? Que merece a pior morte possível? Que eu estou completamente furiosa e com vontade de matar um?

- Bom... também. Mas não era isso que eu ia dizer – Lily sorriu acanhada. – Acho que está na hora de você parar de ser só amiguinha do Remus.

- Como assim? – Estreitei os olhos. Eu sabia que aí vinha coisa. Lene deu um berrinho e levantou da cama.

- Isso mesmo! Você tem que mostrar que pode mais do que ela! Dorcas, está na hora de você dar em cima do Lupin.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca se escancarou.

- Não! Mil vezes não! Nem em um milhão de anos! Não, não! Vocês estão malucas? Não!

- Nós já entendemos, Dorcas. Muda o disco, por favor. Você fala a mesma coisa desde o quarto ano, não cansou não? – Lily revirou os olhos. – Olha só, todo mundo e eu quero dizer eu e a Lene, sabemos que você tem um leve tombo pelo Remus.

- É queda – falei emburrada.

- Não, agora é tombo mesmo! E não adianta vir com o papo de "nós somos amigos", "não quero estragar o que temos", "imagina nossa amizade depois disso" e blábláblá! Cansei de você falar sempre a mesma coisa! Fala sério, quem não arrisca não petisca!

- É! – Concordou a Lene triunfante. – E você vai deixar a Vance tirar o Remus de você? É assim? Você vai a deixar pegar ele e nunca mais deixar você jogar xadrez com ele?

Um berrinho estridente escapou dos meus lábios.

- Ela não faria isso! – Falei horrorizada.

- Faria sim! E você vai deixá-la ficar se beijando na sua frente com o maroto que deveria ser seu?

- NÃO! – Berrei completamente fora de mim.

- E você vai deixar que o Remus namore aquela vadia? – Perguntou Lily em êxtase.

- NÃO!

- E você vai deixar que ela faça sexo com o Remus, passando a mão no corpo do SEU maroto?

- Irgh... NÃO!

- É isso aí, Dorcas! – Berrou Lene. – E você vai deixar com que ela case com ele, tenha sete filhos, oito cachorros e nove gatos?

- Ok Lene, menos. Acho que isso nem o Remus deixaria! – Minha amiga é tão dramática.

- Certo, você entendeu o espírito da coisa. Então está na hora, Dorcas! De agora em diante você não será apenas a amiguinha do Remus e nem se contentará em ser amante!

- Como é que é? O que você quis dizer com amante? – Exclamei horrorizada para Lene. Lily me pegou pelos ombros.

- Você **era **a melhor amiga dele. Agora eu tenho o prazer de apresentar Dorcas Meadowes, a futura ganhadora de Remus Lupin.

Não continuamos o papo. Isso porque Emmeline Vance entrou no quarto e olhou para nós três sentadas na cama. Sorriu falsamente.

- Olá, meninas. – Encaminhou-se até o próprio malão enquanto tirava os pijamas lá de dentro. Nenhuma de nós respondeu. Ela nos encarou sob o ombro e deu outro sorrisinho. – Não vão me responder?

- E deveríamos? – Perguntei emburrada. Ela deu uma risadinha irritante. Odeio essa menina.

- O que houve, Meadowes? Você parece chateada comigo? – Uuurgghh! Ódio.

- Eu? Chateada com você? Por quê? Nunca esperei nada de você. Pelo menos nada melhor do que dar em cima de todos os garotos – eita. Peraí, o veneno está escorrendo pelo meu queixo. Ela sorriu mais ainda. Lene bufou irritada.

- Ah... então você já sabe que eu irei com Remus à Hogsmeade? Isso te deixa nervosa, não deixa?

- Vai à merda, Vance. – Falou Lily tentando me defender. – Todos nós sabemos que o máximo que você vai conseguir do Remus é uma boa conversa. Ele não é do tipo que come gente com DST.

Emmeline olhou com raiva para a gente, ela havia ficado vermelha. Ri vitoriosa.

- Recolhe aí, Vance. – Falei em um tom de ironia. A Vance olhou-me sem entender.

- Recolher o que?

- O queixo! Acho que ele caiu mais ou menos um metro – Lily e Lene começaram a rir ao meu lado.

- Ora! Olha só, perua de quinta categoria – falou ela apontando o dedo para mim. – Eu estou pouco me ferrando para os seus foras porque todas nós sabemos quem o Lupin iria preferir entre mim e você. Seu joguinho não está com nada, a única coisa que você vai ganhar no final é uma bela derrota e várias lágrimas para te fazer companhia.

Ok, essa garota está querendo apanhar, fato!

- Olha só, Vance, se você acha que conhece o Remus o bastante para conseguir conquistá-lo, pode vir com tudo! Só estou querendo te alertar para o fato de você estar falando com a melhor amiga do maroto! Eu não sou muito fã de derrotas e quem vai se afundar no final será você! A única coisa que você sabe fazer é mexer essa sua bunda e abrir as pernas para os homens. Acho que o Remus gosta de garotas menos superficiais.

Emmeline ficou tão vermelha que eu pensei que ela fosse pegar fogo ali mesmo. Lily e Lene começaram a rir descontroladamente. Bom... ela quem pediu por isso.

- Você está fudida – murmurou nervosa antes de sair do quarto.

- E dá-lhe Dorcas! – Lene balançou os braços. – Toma, Vance!

- Acho que esse foi o fora mais lindo que eu já vi alguém dar. – Lily elogiou.

- Obrigada meninas, mas acho que isso só a fez sentir mais ódio de mim e mais vontade de ganhar esse jogo. Ela vai usar todas as armas dela, e quando eu digo armas quero dizer: peito, bunda, sexo, bebidas e... sexo de novo.

- Tudo bem. Você tem algo que ela não tem! – Disse Lily sorridente. Revirei os olhos.

- Se você falar amor juro que te jogo da janela.

- Não sua tosca. Eu apenas ia dizer que você é algo que ela não é.

- E o que eu sou?

- Fala sério! Você é Dorcas Meadowes.

_0oooo0_

Narrado por Emmeline Vance:

Na manhã de sábado encontrei-me com Remus Lupin na entrada da escola.

- Olá, Remus – sorri carinhosamente enquanto depositava um beijo em sua face.

- Oi Emme. Então, vamos? – Ele estendeu o braço. Aceitei enquanto olhava para trás.

- Vamos – mandei um sorriso vitorioso para a Meadowes. Ela caminhava atrás da gente junto da Evans, da Mckinnon e dos marotos.

- Aonde você quer ir primeiro? – Perguntou-me Remus. Fiz um biquinho enquanto pensava.

- Por que não vamos naquela casa de chá? – Remus pareceu pensar na minha sugestão. Ele ficara um pouco vermelho.

- Erh... claro. – Murmurou envergonhado.

- Legal! – Soltei uma exclamação enquanto pegávamos uma carruagem.

Ao chegarmos ao nosso destino, Remus hesitou em abrir a porta, mas eu fiz o favor de sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Vamos, Remus. Eu estou congelando. – Ele estremeceu enquanto praticamente arrombava a porta do lugar. – Ah! Que lindo!

O lugar era totalmente rosa. Era rosa pra lá, rosa pra cá e cheio de frufrus. Nossa mãe! Mas eu tinha que fingir que gostava.

- Olá, gostariam de alguma coisa? – Perguntou uma garçonete assim que sentamos em uma mesa.

- Eu vou aceitar um chá gelado – falei cruzando as pernas. Remus olhou para baixo acompanhando meu gesto e pigarreou.

- Eu vou querer um café... forte. – Pediu sorrindo de lado. A mulher anotou nossos pedidos e foi embora.

- Então... – Remus olhou para os lados como se estivesse tentando pedir ajuda. – Você gosta de ler?

Não.

- Sim – menti dando meu melhor sorriso. – Quem não gosta?

- Jura? E qual foi o último livro que você leu? – Perguntou-me alegre. Merda. Mil vezes merda.

- Ah... – Bom, eu li um livro trouxa chamado Homens são de Marte e Mulheres são de Vênus, mas acho que o Remus não gostaria desse. – Li Hogwarts: Uma História.

- Legal! – Os olhos dele brilharam. Que fofo! – E você gostou mais de qual parte? Sinceramente, eu não achei o final grande coisa, mas o que mais me encantou foi quando descreveram os fundadores. E qual é sua parte favorita?

- Erh... a mesma. – Sorri tentando pensar em algo. – Mas e você? Gosta de fazer o que?

- Eu? – Ele pareceu assustado com a pergunta. – Bem, eu gosto de ler, jogar xadrez e passar o tempo com meus amigos, e você?

Eu? Hm... vamos ver... fofocar, beijar, me arrumar, dormir, comer...

- O pedido de vocês – falou a garçonete chegando! Graças a Merlin!

- Ah! Ótimo! Estou morrendo de sede – falei enquanto bebericava o chá. Remus concordou e bebeu o café dele.

- Então... – tínhamos terminado de beber o que havíamos pedido. Estiquei minha mão até alcançar seu braço. Ele praticamente congelou a minha frente. – O que você quer fazer agora?

- Que tal sairmos? – Perguntou-me. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e pagamos a conta. Quero dizer, ele pagou a minha.

Depois de um passeio, voltamos a Hogwarts. Já estávamos na Sala Comunal quando vimos o grupinho de amigos do Lupin do outro lado. O peguei pelo braço virando-o para mim.

- Fala – ele sorriu tímido.

- Obrigada pelo passeio – agradeci enquanto colocava minha mão em seu peito. – Eu adorei.

- Erh... eu também – ele ficou quieto. Aproveitei a deixa e fiquei nas pontas dos pés dando-lhe um beijo. Pude sentir o olhar mortal que a Meadowes me lançava. Há. Foda-se. Quando o Lupin finalmente colocou as mãos na minha cintura, aprofundei o beijo passando as mãos em seu cabelo.

Separamos-nos depois de um tempo. Ele corou um pouco.

- Até mais, Emmeline – falou. Subi para o quarto com uma expressão triunfante.

_0oooo0_

Narrado por Dorcas Meadowes:

!

Ódio, ódio, mais ódio. Peraí... um pouco mais de ódio. Como ela ousa? Como ela ousa beijá-lo olhando para mim? Ela só pode estar de brincadeira!

Vamos lá Dorcas: Respiração cachorrinho que te ensinaram. Merda, não posso mais pensar em cachorro!

- Oi Aluado – cumprimentou Sirius com o sorriso mais malicioso que eu já o vi dar. – Estou vendo que o encontro resultou em bons frutos.

- Vai à merda, Sirius – Marlene falou antes que Remus pudesse dizer algo. – Você não viu? Ela é maior oferecida, foi se jogando para cima do Remus!

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ih...? Qual é o problema disso?

Lily suspirou antes de começar a falar:

- O problema é que o Remus merece alguém melhor. – A voz razão! – Ela é apenas uma oferecida querendo se oferecer para o Remus.

- Opa! Senti uma redundância aí – brincou James fazendo Lily mandar-lhe um palavrão.

- Quer saber? Eu estou cansado e acho que o Remus mandou bem em dar uns pegas na Vance, boa noite. – Remus sorriu tímido para Sirius.

James, Sirius e Peter subiram alegando que iriam dormir. Ficamos eu, Lily, Lene e Remus no sofá. Lene e Lily se olhando. Remus olhando para a lareira. E bem... eu olhando para o Remus. Patético, não?

- Nós vamos dormir – falaram Lily e Lene juntas. Eu e Remus olhamos assustados para elas.

- Wow, vocês andaram treinando? – Perguntou Remus rindo delas duas. Acompanhei as risadas, mas por dentro eu as amaldiçoava.

- Boa noite – elas deram a volta no sofá. Virei-me para encará-las. Elas sorriam triunfantes fazendo uma dança entranha. Pude distinguir Lene falar apenas com os lábios: "Vai com tudo!". Seria pouco dizer que eu corei até a alma.

Voltei meu olhar para a lareira e fiquei encarando-a por uns bons dez minutos.

- O que foi? – Perguntou-me Remus assustando-me. Olhei de esguelha para ele.

- Nada não. – Respondi sem pensar. Suspirei e voltei a contemplar a lareira. Remus bufou e foi até o meu lado passando o braço sob meus ombros.

- Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa – falou sorrindo. Inclinei a cabeça enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- Qualquer coisa? – Perguntei olhando nos olhos dele. Remus pareceu se abalar com a pergunta.

- Por quê? É alguma coisa ruim? – Perguntou-me sério. Dei de ombros.

- Depende do que você acha ruim. – Murmurei envergonhada. – Para mim não é ruim, para você pode ser.

- Dorcas, você está me assustando. Fala logo – pediu-me impaciente. Tomei coragem, fechei os olhos e mandei ver:

- Acho que a Emmeline não combina com você. – Falei na cara de pau. Remus franziu o cenho enquanto parecia pensar na questão. Ficou um tempo calado.

- Hm... é? – Perguntou-me. É essa a resposta dele? Aff... Fala sério, Lupin.

- É. Acho que ela é uma piranha, metida que só sabe encher o saco dos outros! Diga-me, por um acaso você achou algo em comum com ela?

- Ela disse que leu Hogwarts: uma história – disse Remus meio tenso. Cara, aquilo me fez rir! Não! Na realidade aquilo me fez gargalhar! Emmeline Vane leu Hogwarts: uma história? Merlin! Até onde essa garota vai para conseguir algo?

- Remus, eu sou colega de quarto dessa puta e posso garantir: ela nunca leu esse livro. Na realidade, eu duvido que ela saiba ler.

- Dorcas, não seja tão severa. – Pediu Remus.

- Quer saber? Foda-se, Remus. Se você quiser ficar defendendo essa vaca então não converse comigo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ele estava confuso com meu repentino ataque de fúria. Levantei do sofá e o encarei com as mãos na cintura.

- O que aconteceu é que você é idiota o suficiente para cair nas armadilhas da Vance. O que mais ela disse? Que curte ir à biblioteca só que usava capa de invisibilidade e por isso você nunca a viu lá? Que acha a Lene uma figura? Que adora conversar com o Sirius? Que é virgem? Vocês homens são tudo a mesma coisa! Não se pode esperar nada. É só um rabo de saia vir se oferecendo que ficam todos abestalhados. Foda-se. Se você acha que ela é super legal e deveria ser mais valorizada o problema é o seu.

- Dorcas, o que deu em você? – Perguntou sério enquanto se levantava. Droga, ele é mais alto do que eu e está próximo demais.

- O que deu em mim? – Perguntei com raiva. Eu estava vermelha e desconfiava que começava a ficar descabelada. – Eu estou cansada! Passei esses anos inteiros ao seu lado achando que seria um ato completamente estranho te convidar para sair, porque geralmente você fica todo envergonhado quando alguém te pede para sair e recusa! Então eu fiquei de palhaça só curtindo amizade quando queria roubar logo um beijo seu. E foi só a Vance vir com aquela bunda de tanajura dela que você aceita rapidinho sair com ela e fica aos beijos na frente de todo mundo! Ótimo, Remus. Curta a garota mais rodada de Hogwarts. Vamos ver quanto tempo ela fica com você até arranjar outro imbecil como alvo.

Ok, não foi muito legal entregar minhas cartas quando o jogo ainda estava pela metade. Com toda a certeza a Vance teria cartas muito melhores do que simples ataques de pelancas com frases completamente sem sentido! O que mais eu deveria fazer depois desse ataque? Ah! Que bom que você concordou comigo. Sair correndo direto para o dormitório é sempre a melhor solução.

_0oooo0_

- Calma, você não pode ficar assim agora. – Disse Marlene enquanto afagava meu cabelo. Peguei mais um lencinho de papel da minha caixa e assoei meu nariz. Nojento, eu sei!

- Abiga, eo não sei o que deu em bim pra fazer aquilo – falei com o nariz totalmente entupido.

- Como? – Perguntou-me Marlene sem entender o que eu acabara de dizer. Algumas lágrimas caíram de novo dos meus olhos e a Lene me abraçou. Lily entrou pela porta do quarto com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Bom, tem notícia boa e ruim. – Falou sentando-se na cama.

- Fala a ruim logo – pediu a Lene enquanto tentava melhorar minha cara de cachorro sem dono. Minha maquiagem deveria estar totalmente borrada.

- A ruim é que a Vance está totalmente agarrada ao Remus, parece até chiclete – falou Lily com desgosto. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios enquanto eu tentava parar de chorar.

- E a boa? Fala logo a boa, cacete! – Pediu Marlene com medo de eu cair aos prantos de novo.

- A boa é que o Remus está tão perdido que nem parece prestar atenção às insinuações da Vance e perna dela roçando na dele. – Meus olhos se arregalaram e a Lily viu que falara demais.

- A perna dela está roçando na dele? – Perguntei soluçando. – Oh Merlin.

- Aaain, te odeio Lily! – Falou Marlene dando uma tapa no braço da Lily.

- O que eu fiz? Apenas dei os recados! Fatos são fatos. A perna dela está enroscada na dele, mas eu acho que ele nem percebeu isso.

- Sabe, vocês têm razão. – Falei terminando de enxugar as lágrimas. – Eu não posso ficar dentro desse quarto para sempre. Eu devia ter ouvido o que vocês disseram logo hoje de manhã quando a Vance saiu do quarto. Já são oito horas da noite e eu estou nessa cama com a bunda dormente chorando que nem um bebê.

- Aleluiaaa! – Lily ergueu as mãos agradecendo a uma força maior. – Ela nos ouviu.

- Merlin seja louvado! – Disse Lene fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

- Melhor do que os três dias que a Lily passou no quarto depois de ver o James com a Taylor da Corvinal.

Lily ficou vermelha e Marlene começou a rir.

- Eu já disse que eu estava doente! Não fiquei nada triste por causa do babaca do Potter.

- É, realmente foi uma coincidência danada ela pedir ele em namoro e você ficar de luto por praticamente uma semana.

- Cala a boca, Dorcas! Estamos no momento Remus e Vance. Deixa o Potter de lado.

Meus olhos se estreitaram, mas eu levantei de cama.

- Você tem razão. Amanhã eu serei outra pessoa. Estou pouco me ferrando se eles estão juntos ou não.

- Isso! – Lene e Lily comemoraram enquanto eu me encaminhava para o banheiro. Precisaria de um bom banho para me recompor.

_0oooo0_

No dia seguinte, desci com as meninas para a Sala Comunal. Acabamos nos encontrando com os marotos. Remus fingiu estar concentrado em um dever de Poções.

- Olá meninas – James sorriu para nós três. Demorou-se um pouco na Lily, é claro.

- Olá – respondi com meu melhor sorriso. Sirius logo tratou de perguntar:

- Você está melhor Dorcas? As meninas disseram que ontem você estava se sentindo mal.

- Estou ótima, perfeita. Nunca estive melhor – falei sorridente. Mentira, mentira e mentira.

Remus pareceu corar um pouco, mas ainda não me encarara.

- Se vocês nos dão licença, nós temos que tomar café – nos despedimos dos meninos e rumamos para fora da Sala Comunal.

- Ele é um frouxo – murmurou Lene com raiva. – Você viu? Ficou tão mal que nem conseguia olhar para você.

- Aff... homem broxa me estressa – Lily falou me fazendo rir. Estávamos a caminho do Salão Principal quando ouvimos alguém berrar atrás de mim:

- Dorcas! – A voz tão conhecida me fez estancar na hora. Virei-me a tempo de ver o Remus quase tropeçar enquanto corria. Cruzei os braços e o encarei com frieza.

- O que foi? – Perguntei. Ele encarou Lene e Lily. As duas se entreolharam.

- Nós já estávamos de saída mesmo – disse Lene dando de ombros e puxando Lily para o Salão Principal. Remus ficou me encarando por um tempo.

- Vai falar? – Perguntei. Sim, eu sou grosseira quando eu quero. Fato.

- Podemos falar em particular? – Perguntou-me abrindo a porta de uma sala. Fiz que sim e entrei.

- Então, fala. – Falei cruzando os braços. Remus me olhou magoado.

- Poxa Dorcas, não precisa me tratar assim. Eu vim aqui falar com você, não vim?

- Sim, veio. – Ele me desarmou um pouco com o tom de voz. – E veio falar o que, exatamente?

- Eu terminei com a Vance hoje de manhã. – Disse Remus com um sorriso lindo de lado. Adoro as covinhas dele.

- Como assim? Vocês estavam juntos só há três dias! – Falei meio impressionada com a rapidez e completamente feliz. Ele percebeu meu susto e riu.

- Eu sei, mas o que você falou me fez parar para pensar então eu meio que fiz umas perguntas para a Vance que ela não poderia mentir. Dorcas, você sabe o quanto eu odeio mentiras, principalmente no comecinho de um relacionamento.

- Sei – murmurei tentando prender o riso. Ele riu da minha inútil tentativa.

- E você sabe o quanto eu gosto de xadrez.

- Sei.

- E sabe minhas manias e meus defeitos.

- É claro, que tipo de amiga eu seria se não soubesse? – Perguntei atordoada. Remus concordou enquanto se aproximava.

- E você sabe que o que eu mais aprecio em uma garota é a honestidade e...

- O companheirismo, sim. Eu sei que você é meio gay também, Remus – falei fazendo-o rir.

- Dorcas, eu estou prestes a beijar minha melhor amiga. – Murmurou perto de mim. Senti minhas pernas bambas. Eu não consigo resistir àquele sorriso com covinhas.

- Ela está dando graças a Merlin – brinquei enquanto ele colocava as duas mãos no meu rosto aproximando-se.

O primeiro beijo foi rápido, um simples selinho, mas foi o suficiente para eu abrir um sorriso completamente abobada.

- O que houve? – Perguntou-me olhando meu sorriso.

- Pensei que havia te perdido... perdido o jogo. – Falei com sinceridade. Remus bufou.

- Não tem como se vencer blefando. Pelo menos não com Dorcas Meadowes. A Vance blefou, você jogou limpo. É claro que seria a vencedora.

Não falei mais nada, apenas beijei-o demoradamente.

E ficamos ali naquela sala por pelo menos mais um vinte minutos.

Ainda tinha umas questões que eu realmente gostaria de saber:

1 – Quais foram as perguntas que ele fez à Vance?

2 – Como ela reagiu depois de levar um fora?

Mas tudo aquilo ficaria para depois.

Por enquanto eu apenas desfrutaria do meu prêmio.

Eu, Dorcas Meadowes, era a vencedora. Fim de jogo.

_0oooo0_


End file.
